infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
General Mike Hilton (IUCU)
I believe that there are more gifted people in the world than just yourself, and I need your help to put them together as I believe that a threat to the planet's safety is coming. ''- General Mike Hilton'' General Michael "Mike" Hilton is a Military Leader and the head of an organization known as the Heroes Protection Agency (HPA), who wants to build a team to combat global threats and protect the Earth from anyone who threatens its existence. When the alien warlord Trabaxas threatens Earth, Hilton works with Jack Calvin to form a team of superheroes to help save the world from this monstrous threat. General Mike Hilton is portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Hilton's early life, only that he joined the Heroes Protection Agency and that he eventually went on to become it's leader. Meeting Jack Calvin When Jack enters his office he comes across Hilton, who introduces himself as Walter Evers, although Jack deduces that it isn't his real name. Hilton tells him that there are other gifted people in the world that he may or may not know about, and that he and Jack can work to bring these gifted people together to build a team as he sees an imminent threat to humanity, although Jack doesn't respond to him. The Existence of Hercules Hilton meets with his subordinate Dr Gordon Roth, and asks him to push up an unknown schedule as Hercules has been spotted in Metro City, and Roth tells Hilton that he will get right to work. Invasion of Earth Trabaxas Attacks Hilton is on the phone to an unknown General as Gordon Roth reports an attack on the HPA. Hilton meets with Lyndon Danko and orders him to investigate. Danko keeps in contact with Hilton and his second-in-command Sarah Halford as he investigates. After Danko kills the scouts, he informs Hilton that the scouts said the name of their leader- Trabaxas. Hilton realises that they are being attacked by an external force and tells Roth that they need to put a team together. Putting the Team Together After Black Shadow is attacked by Trabaxas, Jack heads to the HPA to inform Hilton of the threat. Hilton gives them Trabaxas's name and introduces him to Halford, Danko and Roth, and they discuss their next move, with both deciding that it is time to recruit the other heroes. Whilst Jack is out recruiting the others, his partner Amy Baker heads to the HPA and asks Hilton how he knows Jack, and Hilton reveals that he gave Jack a proposition to put a team together should powerful threats like Trabaxas arrive. Later, Hilton has a meeting with Halford, Danko and Roth, with Halford expressing worry that the team won't work, and Danko also supports this. Hilton tells them to put their minds at ease as they are the only chance at taking down an alien warlord. Jack returns with Randall Sykes, Mitchell Quaid and Brett Daniels, and they are all introduced to Hilton. Hilton compliments how Rush took down Dr Velocity, flattering Randall. Hilton then asks Jack why he hasn't yet recruited Oracle and Golden Samurai, and Jack explains that whilst he cannot find the latter, he does not trust the former to help them out. Hilton learns from Roth and Halford about Trabaxas plotting to attack a small town near Delta City, and lets them inform the team. Hilton, Danko and Halford watch as the team face off against Trabaxas but lose until Golden Samurai and Oracle arrive to save the team, and Hilton orders them to retreat. A Comrade Kidnapped When the team returns, Hilton is present when Randall defuses an argument between Jack and James. Mitchell then talks with Hilton and informs him how powerful Trabaxas is, but Hilton counters that he and the others are the only hope Earth has of stopping Trabaxas. Danko and Halford yet again share their concerns that the team cannot stop Trabaxas after their last attempt, but Hilton states that if they can't stop Trabaxas then no one can and they are all doomed. They are then interrupted by an attack from Trabaxas, and Hilton learns that Brett has been kidnapped. Invasion of Earth Hilton sends out several scouts to look for Quiver, and James asks him if they can find Quiver, although Hilton is unsure after Rush returns and reveals he could not find anything. Hilton then receives word from Roth that Quiver has returned, and Brett informs him of Trabaxas's plan. Roth then informs everyone that Trabaxas is attacking Delta City. As the team fight off Trabaxas, Halford and Danko start to have faith in them, surprising Hilton, who states that he knew they could save the world. Hilton is then present as he hears Oracle's message to any other potential invaders, and tells Halford, Danko and Roth that Earth has it's heroes, and that they are the new first line of defence. The Return When the heroes return, Hilton congratulates them for saving the world from Trabaxas, and tells them that the government are thankful. After Randall brands the team as the Infinity Knights, Hilton lets the team go, but not before Jack informs him that if Earth needs the team then they will be there. Hilton then appoints Danko as the official liaison to the Infinity Knights, and tells him to keep an eye on them as they are counting on the Infinity Knights to protect the world. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Heroes Protection Agency ** Sarah Halford- second in command ** Lyndon Danko- subordinate and liaison to Infinity Knights ** Gordon Roth- subordinate * Infinity Knights- ** Jack Calvin/Black Shadow- ally and Infinity Knights Team Leader ** James Jordan/Oracle ** Amy Baker/Blackbird ** Damian Cullen/Golden Samurai ** Randall Sykes/Rush ** Mitchell Quaid/Hercules ** Brett Daniels/Quiver Enemies * Trabaxas † Appearances * Black Shadow 2 (cameo) * Hercules (cameo) * Infinity Knights Notes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Infinity Knights Characters Category:HPA Members Category:Heroes Protection Agency Category:Movie Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supporting Movie Characters